


Happy Valentine's Day

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Incest, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines
Summary: Excerpt:"If this doesn't make me husband of the year, then I don't know what will," I mumbled under my breath.Prompt: Valentine's DayPhoto:Click





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> *This story is from the mixed POV of Taylor, Natalie, and Zac. The shifts are clearly marked.

**Taylor**

“So, what are everyone’s plans for Valentine’s Day?”

It was Sunday dinner at the Hanson house and as usually, Mom was driving the conversation in her patented unassuming way that allowed her to keep tabs on all of her children no matter where they lived.

I was only half listening to what everyone was doing, allowing Natalie to answer for the both of us as I made slow, deliberate work of my ice cream sundae. I cared about my siblings, I really did, but most of the time I didn’t care what they were doing unless it involved me. Was that selfish? Yes. However, when you had as many siblings as I did, picking and choosing when to devote my full attention was a necessity. No one needs that much information rattling around in their head.

“I’m probably going to binge watch _Orange is the New Black_ and cook myself a steak.”

When I looked up, I saw my wife looking at Zac both wistfully and sadly before she fixed her gaze on me. Natalie should have known by now that I was more than willing to give her whatever she wanted—all she had to do was say the word. But she didn’t speak at all, not even by way of a surreptitious whisper in my ear. In fact, for the first time that evening, she fell silent and seemed to subtly withdraw from the conversation. 

Settling in with Netflix and a perfectly-cooked slab of meat sounded like a damn good night to me. But with the way Natalie was acting, you’d think Zac had announced that he was planning to slit his wrists and drown himself in the bathtub. Then again, my wife (much as I loved her), had always been a bit of a drama queen.

Zac was either blissfully unaware that my wife was longing for him or doing a very good job at pretending he didn't see her. 

It had been months since I'd first discovered their affair and months since I had come to terms with the knowledge that she would always want him, yet Zac still seemed reluctant to move forward. Doing her behind my back had been easy. Doing her with my permission seemed to be a dilemma for him. 

But that was typical Zac, I supposed. Reluctant to follow the rules and all too eager to break them. 

Knowing how my wife could be, I knew that if he didn't respond to her soon she was going to start to believe he didn't really want her at all. She had already vocalized a fear that it had been simply about taking what wasn't his and now that she _was_ his, at least partially, the thrill was gone. When he didn't realize he was being watched I had seen the way he looked at her—detected the swell and twitch in his jeans. Zac _definitely_ still wanted Natalie but the problem was that he refused to act on his desires. 

It was time for me to change that. 

" _Orange is the New Black_ , huh? Nat's been wanting to watch that show for awhile now," I spoke with a pointed glance at her, wondering if anyone else could tell that I was lying through my teeth. 

"Be careful if you do," Zac cautioned around a bite of dessert. "You definitely don't want the kids clicking on it accidentally."

As Natalie's eyes dropped to her sundae without giving so much as a nod in response, I realized this was going to be more difficult than I had originally thought. 

I was going to find a way to bring them together again. 

"If this doesn't make me husband of the year, then I don't know what will," I mumbled under my breath.

"What's that, sweetie?" my mother asked, leaning across the table in the hopes to better hear me.

"Nothing, Mom. This dessert is delicious," I replied with a bright smile, feeling the wheels in my head begin to turn.

*** * * * ***

**Natalie**

When Taylor and I had first started dating, I’d made sure to wear matching bra and panty sets in cute styles and flirty colors that I felt accentuated my body. However, as the years wore on, practicality won out over sexuality in that regard. He never seemed to mind what I wore beneath my clothes, anyway. Taylor’s goal had always been to get me naked, as that was when he found me sexiest. 

With Zac, I began to make a little more effort again. At the very least, I tried to make things match. Like Taylor, he enjoyed my undergarments no matter what they were, but he preferred them to be taken off as quickly as possible. Not that I minded either way when it came to the brothers. I lapped up their attention, their affections and the feelings they gave me no matter what form it came in. The knowledge that both men loved and desired me was powerful, and it soon became an addiction that proved very difficult to break. 

 

Valentine's Day was just another day of the year, but the tradition surrounding it provided us with a built-in date night where we didn't have to feel like we were imposing when we dropped the kids off with Grandma and Grandpa. Plus, we couldn’t deny that it was nice to have a night off to relax and enjoy each other’s company. 

To celebrate, I’d splurged on a brand new lingerie set, something a bit racier than anything I’d worn before. I knew it wouldn't stay on long beyond dinner, but it made me feel sexy to know I was hiding something lacy, see-through, and more than a little naughty beneath my blue dress. 

“Hats off to the chef. That was probably the best filet mignon I’ve ever had,” I gushed, fighting the urge to lick the last of the balsamic glaze from my plate.

Instead of going out, we had chosen to spend the evening in this year, and Taylor had treated me to a home-cooked meal, complete with a beautiful bottle of Rioja. 

With a wicked smile, he refilled my glass for me. For whatever reason, he was hellbent on making sure I was more than a little tipsy, but I wasn’t about to complain. It was rare that I was able to enjoy delicious wine _and_ mindblowing sex all in one evening. 

I watched with interest as he moved to clear the table like a doting husband, stopping to kiss me before sweeping away the last of the dishes. I was already feeling flushed from the alcohol, and I grew more excited by the second as I had a pretty good idea what was coming next.

When Taylor reemerged from the kitchen, he was carrying a small pink box that made me furrow my brows. 

"I thought we’d agreed not to do gifts this year."

“This isn’t a gift. It’s your dessert,” he explained with a wink. 

I opened the box without needing any further prompting, my eyes widening at the cupcake nestled perfectly inside. The words _fuck him_ , scrawled across the top of the confection in icing, both puzzled me and made my pulse escalate.

"What does this mean?" I asked, gazing up at him. 

“It means whatever you _want_ it to mean, my dear,” he answered, an unmistakably devilish glint in his eyes. 

I ran my finger along the frosting before meeting his gaze once more. This was an unexpected surprise to say the least, but if Taylor was giving me his blessing, I sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

*** * * * ***

**Zac**

Valentine’s Day was a total crock of shit if you asked me. No one really had, but I was voicing my opinion anyway. Fuck ‘em all. I didn't need romance. I had my video games, a batch of brownies Mom had baked me out of sympathy, and a large pizza I wasn’t going to feel guilty about devouring all by myself. Yeah, I had told the family I was going to cook myself a steak, but I was far too lazy to attempt that. 

Eating my feelings was pretty much the only thing keeping me from the fact that Taylor was probably fucking Natalie by now. 

Even though I knew that Taylor was aware of what had gone on between us and had even given his permission for us to continue from time to time, I couldn't go through with it. It was one thing to be caught off guard when wrapped up in the moment, but it was another thing entirely to touch her and kiss her and know that he was keeping tabs on the situation. I didn’t want to fuck up their marriage or our entire family if anyone else found out. 

They probably thought I was withdrawing into myself like a child, but in fact it was quite the contrary. It was as though I had suddenly developed a conscience. 

Still, I missed her. I didn't _want_ to miss her, but I couldn't deny the loneliness that overwhelmed me in her absence. Perhaps it was my penance for falling in love with my brother’s wife. 

I was just about to sink my teeth into my first glorious slice of pizza when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, I set the slice down and moved to answer the door, wishing I had put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign up. Does that work anywhere besides hotels? Because if so, I really need to look into buying one for my own personal use when I don't want anyone to bother me.

But sadly, there was no such sign on the door, and as it opened, so did my mouth and I was suddenly frozen in place.

"Happy V-Day, little bro," Taylor said, brushing past me to enter my place as if it were his own.

On any other day, I might have stopped him to demand an explanation for the sudden integration, but I couldn’t. My eyes were focused on Natalie, who was standing just outside the door and biting her lip in a manner that was equal parts innocent and seductive. 

“Hi Zac,” she whispered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She leaned in then and brushed her lips ever so softly against my neck—so gently that I wouldn't have felt the touch at all had it not practically set my skin on fire. 

“What are you doing here?” I whispered, unable to fight the shiver that ran down my spine.

“Spending Valentine’s Day with the men I love,” she responded, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. 

I still couldn’t speak as I watched her remove her coat, my mouth adopting the consistency of sandpaper when I saw that beneath it she was merely wearing the skimpiest, laciest piece of lingerie I had ever seen. And I had seen Natalie in some pretty dirty things.

"C'mon Zac. Don't you wanna join the party?" Taylor asked, swiping a slab of pepperoni from the mostly untouched pie and shoving it into his mouth.

My eyes darted from him to her and back again, unable to process what was happening. However, my dick knew exactly what was happening and it was already swollen when Natalie’s hand made contact through the fabric of my flannel pajama pants. 

“I’ve really missed you,” she said, stepping closer. “I thought we were going to continue what we had started but you’ve been avoiding me. I need to know if you still feel the same way about me. I need to know if you still _love_ me.”

"You know I do," I responded helplessly, the hushed admission pouring out of my mouth before I could stop it.

“Show me,” she begged, taking my hands and walking backward toward the bedroom. 

The moment we crossed the threshold it was as though all self control fell away. My mouth crashed into hers and I actually whimpered upon getting to taste her once again. I had been depriving myself out of respect for her, my brother, and their marriage but he had brought her here and the temptation was too difficult for me to deny.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. Not even for a second. I hope you know that," I said, my voice cracking despite myself as she pushed me onto the bed.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” she said, reaching for my pants and pushing them down my hips. 

“But what about Taylor…” 

“What about me?” he spoke up from the doorway, a knowing smile on his lips.

"He knows how I feel about you. And after that not-so-little encounter the three of us had not long ago, I'm pretty sure he knows how you feel about me, too," she said, lifting my t-shirt over my head. "Don't you get it? We don't have to hide anymore."

Once she was finished speaking, I was completely naked in front of my brother, which made it very clear that hiding wasn’t an option. 

“We can share, Zac. I’m okay with it. She isn't the same without you, and it’s pretty obvious that you've been just as miserable,” Taylor said, moving to push the lingerie down Natalie’s shoulders slowly. “There’s no reason that we can’t make this work. I want you to fuck her. I want you to come _in_ her.”

After tossing the skimpy fabric aside, Taylor approached me, his breath like fire against my neck as he spoke.

"Do you think you can do that for me? For us?"

I closed my eyes, unable to take the glittering blue of his any longer and arched my back slightly as Natalie climbed over me, her naked body brushing against mine in the most tantalizing way. 

“What’s in it for you?” I asked him, still unsure of why he was truly okay with all of this. 

His lips brushed against my neck the same way that hers had mere seconds ago, and I could feel him grinning against my skin as she took me into her hand. Before I could even register what was happening, she was sliding down onto me, causing us both to gasp. 

"I happen to really like watching," he replied, his voice thick with lust as he pressed his lips to mine.

Just as it had been the first time we kissed, I melted into him immediately. It was so fucking weird to admit it, but he was very good at this and I had missed him a little bit, too. The moan I released was partly from the way Natalie was riding me and partly from the way he was kissing me so roughly and confidently.

“Didn’t you like the way we fucked you?” Taylor asked against my mouth. 

I groaned in response, unable to help myself as Natalie continued to move her hips against me. 

“Did you miss me too?” he asked, biting my lower lip. 

Despite the fact that I was certain he already knew the answer, I nodded, kissing him desperately as I lifted my hips up to meet Natalie thrust for thrust. When he broke the kiss, he was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“Good, because I’ve missed you too. We both have,” he said. 

Natalie leaned down to join us, kissing me first and then her husband before smiling just the same way Taylor was. Taking advantage of her position, I flipped her onto her back so that I could take her the way I wanted to while glancing at Taylor over my shoulder.

"Fuck me. God, please fuck me," she cried as I pounded her.

“Yes, fuck me,” I repeated, letting Taylor know that he could have me if he wanted me. 

It didn’t take him long to shed his clothes and slide up behind me. Natalie held me still as he shifted into position, and when he slid inside of me I let out a loud moan. Just like that, my inhibitions were gone and I knew that I couldn’t live without her _or_ him. I needed them and they needed me. 

Once it was over and we were drifting down from our respective highs, collapsing into a satisfied yet exhausted heap on the bed, I couldn't stop myself from grinning from ear to ear like a fool. I hadn't had much hope for the night being anything more than pathetically mediocre at best, but it had turned out to be more rewarding than I ever could've expected. Truth be told, it was the most fun I'd had in quite some time.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” I murmured, wrapping my arms around both of them tightly.

“Right back at you,” they echoed in unison.


End file.
